


Last NUMEN

by Suberr



Category: Kakumeiki Valvrave | Valvrave the Liberator
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 12:32:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2309780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suberr/pseuds/Suberr





	Last NUMEN

**9.16 王子殿下生贺,总之很无趣的一篇文

 

很好，一切都如计划顺利进行。到目前为止。  
阿德莱伊倒在地上，他的双手和双脚被绳子绑着，绳结打得毫无破绽。嘴巴也被胶布封得死死的。实际也无须那样小心，艾尔艾尔弗想。你是否有见过一只待宰的羊羔的眼睛，不谙世事、纯洁而无辜，这只精灵就是如此。  
倒不是说精灵的眼神里没有被人欺骗的恐惧和愤怒，但它们太少了，稍纵即逝，艾尔艾尔弗甚至以为自己看错了；那片紫罗兰的海洋里满是不解，阿德莱伊仍然对他充满了信任，一时无法接受自己被背叛的事实。  
“阿德莱伊，你太笨了。我是个精灵猎人。我需要钱。”  
阿德莱伊逃脱的可能性为零，艾尔艾尔弗判断道。所以把一切真相合盘托出也不是什么大不了的事。他才不是什么热爱旅游的考古系学生，而是一个如假包换的精灵猎人，干这行已经第7个年头了。为了达成目的，说谎可以被允许甚至被原谅，怪只能怪阿德莱伊自己太笨，轻易就相信了人类。轻易就相信了他。  
他们认识不到一个月，阿德莱伊却已经幻化作人形很多次。不需要提醒他也应该知道变成人类模样就相当于解除所有武装、无法施展魔法而像一个真正的人类一样弱小，绝对无法战胜从小就学习格斗技的艾尔艾尔弗。而从真正交手的情况来看，青年猎人也只能给他一个E的训练评价，他把他压到地上捆好只用了不到三分钟。  
“我需要钱。”艾尔艾尔弗说。  
他也不知道为什么阿德莱伊激发了他倾述的欲望（也许是这些时日的相处让他心里多了些模糊的感伤，也许他们本来相性就很好、本就能成为很好的朋友，如果阿德莱伊不是精灵的话）。他跟阿德莱伊谈起自己那个体弱多病的青梅竹马，说起她因为生病而一直被关在家里，说起治疗费是他和她的家庭从未想象过的天文数字。只有精灵的赏金能满足他（暂时性）的需求，而森林面积一天天减小、精灵数量也愈发少了，赏金还有水涨船高的趋势。他并不在乎他的猎物之后的去向，无论是被地下拍卖场拍卖成为有钱人的宠物，还是被填充进某个容器里制造成精灵武器。他一点也不介意。  
“你知道莉泽露蒂做的小蛋糕有多好吃吗。”艾尔艾尔弗半是炫耀半是遗憾地说。  
不，他不会同情一只精灵。更不用说阿德莱伊可能会带给他三倍以上的回报，内行如他，一眼就看出阿德莱伊的血统之纯正：他的头发没有杂色，透明的翅翼没有斑点，肌肤像身披蜡质的树叶一样反射着阳光，（噢当然还有他那奇怪的做作得要命的习惯）他应该是某个王子殿下之类的存在。  
“抱歉，阿德莱伊。”这也是艾尔艾尔弗的真心话。  
而精灵眨了眨眼睛，不再挣扎扭动，完全平静了下来，宽容驱逐了先前的不解和怨恨，他的眼神温和，像紫水晶一般动人。  
明明还贴着胶布，他却仿佛听到阿德莱伊轻声说“艾尔艾尔弗，我认可你救人的动机，原谅你的背叛，不苛责你的罪过”，那是属于精灵天生的善良和仁慈。以他对阿德莱伊的了解，那个笨蛋甚至会把别人的不幸当作自己的过错来背负。  
莫名其妙地，一股怒火在艾尔艾尔弗心里升起。

他大步上前，在阿德莱伊身边蹲下来，有些粗暴地撕掉了胶带，“阿德莱伊，我最后问你一次，你愿意跟我走么？”  
阿德莱伊愣了一下，他自己也愣住了。  
事到如今，他还想要什么样的回答？明明已经决定了的。

阿德莱伊把他从湍急的河流中救起来，正好是他靠着精灵探测仪的指引、第一次来到这片森林时。  
“人类，你真是愚蠢！活着是最重要的事！兴趣什么的……”阿德莱伊把湿漉漉的他拖到岸上，脸上表情比自己还要焦急。精灵施展着某种魔法，扩大了翅膀外淡蓝色半透明的光圈，把艾尔艾尔弗也包围进来。雨水无法穿透的光圈干燥而温暖，劫后余生的精灵猎人松了一口气。  
没有预见到的暴雨。计划失误。却歪打正着发现了这个地区最后一只精灵。艾尔艾尔弗干脆将错就错坦承自己是一个爱玩的学生，眼下迷了路，希望得到他的帮助。阿德莱伊边听边点头。  
他看着精灵一步一步踏入陷阱，他本该喜不自胜立起v的手势。但他最后却鬼使神差地问他，“精灵啊，你愿意跟我走吗。”  
“啊？”阿德莱伊不解地看向他，“我是精灵，我当然要守护我的森林。我不能离开这里。”  
“你喜欢我，我很高兴。”精灵微红了脸。  
“对不起我讨厌多管闲事的人，包括精灵。快点忘记刚才我说的话。”艾尔艾尔弗气呼呼地说，也不知道是生自己的气还是生这只自作多情的精灵的气。  
“好。”精灵眨了眨眼，也不反驳。他的良好教养让艾尔艾尔弗很想揍他。赏金猎人当即决定回去后一定要大肆渲染任务的艰辛、拿到赏金以外的附加奖金。  
后来他俩在开阔向阳的山坡上看着夕阳缓缓沉下（他们已经像这样并肩看了好几个日升日落），桔黄色光芒温暖得就像烤糊的小蛋糕。他想念莉泽露蒂了。艾尔艾尔弗知道自己在拖延时间，他应该快点做完任务回去的；但他却不知道自己究竟在逃避什么。  
“难道你愿意和我分开么，阿德莱伊。”他鼓起勇气说。  
“对不起。”精灵说，“虽然我喜欢你。”  
一时间，艾尔艾尔弗觉得世界的黑暗向他张开了血盆大口。

阿德莱伊保持沉默。艾尔艾尔弗并不失望，他强硬地扳过精灵的下巴吻上去，直到他俩都气喘吁吁才分开。  
他很满意阿德莱伊现在的眼神。再多一些害怕就好了。  
“我也不知道为什么会带着它。”艾尔艾尔弗拿出一个小瓶子，晃了晃，“黑魔法。精灵的催情剂。”  
瓶子里的透明液体被尽数倒入阿德莱伊口中，艾尔艾尔弗强迫他全咽了下去。精灵被呛住了，咳了几声，眼角通红。  
“阿德莱伊，你不会以为被卖掉了以后也永远是精灵、总有一天能逃回这个森林吧？别天真了。”他开始撕扯两人身上的衣物。  
名为阿德莱伊的精灵忧伤地望向他。没有阻止也没有指责，好像特意向他展现他的属于精灵的宽宏大量。但那双总是能看透他心灵深处的眼睛里却盈满了泪水，像清晨的露珠一样闪闪发亮。  
一些重要的事被他全部忘在脑后。  
“你知道吗，精灵变成人类的方法。” 艾尔艾尔弗舔了舔嘴唇，他丢掉了身上最后一件衣物。  
“当他们失去童贞的时候，他们就会变成人类了。”  
“我还是想带你走。”他微笑着，冲那高挺的性器坐了下去。

未经开发的身体承受着仿佛要被劈成两半的痛苦，艾尔艾尔弗咬着牙，很有耐心地让自己一点一点下降。等到阿德莱伊的欲望全部被吞入时，他已经满头是汗。  
身下的阿德莱伊也并没有比他好多少，拉锯的疼痛让他脸色变白。看着他，艾尔艾尔弗反而体会到一种得意感和满足感。他做了好几个深呼吸，从头到脚放松了全身的肌肉，然后决心无视阿德莱伊哀求的眼神开始这场无爱的性爱。  
起先只是折磨。艾尔艾尔弗感觉自己在给自己上刑，用一根烧红的铁柱来回捅着自己的身体，不得章法，撕裂的伤口越扩越大，带来了新的痛苦。阿德莱伊也只是愁眉苦脸地望着他，祈求他停下。  
“阿德莱伊，这是为了你好。不发泄欲望的话会很难受的。”艾尔艾尔弗喘着气、一脸坦然地说。他伸手摸了摸自己的器官，它已经因为之前的酷刑而萎靡不振；他试着上下套弄、抚摸过柱身的棱线，并揉了揉两旁的囊袋，始终未见起色。他无法给自己一些安慰。  
脑海中莉泽露蒂一闪而过，艾尔艾尔弗马上就被愧疚感抓住了。他正在和他原打算献给她的精灵做爱，噢他简直不能——  
艾尔艾尔弗往下看，顺着腰腹一路向上他看到了阿德莱伊的脸，催情剂完全发挥了应有的功效：他的精灵脸色绯红，眼睛蒙上了湿润的情欲。他情不自禁低下头亲吻他，却被他反客为主吻了回来。艾尔艾尔弗从没想过他的精灵会有这么大的力量，阿德莱伊一挺身，他不由自主地往后倒，整个人被阿德莱伊压在地上，体内的凶器也进入到了仿佛要顶破内脏一般的深处。  
“啊哈……阿德莱伊……等等……啊……”艾尔艾尔弗抽出匕首，一挥割断了绳子。他随兴而起，不是什么计划，只是他的赌博，他在赌重获自由的阿德莱伊不会逃跑。他张开手，像迎接注定的命运一样迎接他的精灵。  
哪有什么催情剂。艾尔艾尔弗迷迷糊糊地想，他伸手揽过他身上人的脖子，阿德莱伊还在不知疲倦地冲刺，他每次无意识蹭过敏感点时都会引发山崩海啸的快感。  
“阿德莱伊，你喜欢我。”他判了死刑。  
“嗯，艾尔艾尔弗，我喜欢你。”精灵苦恼地说，不忘再度重重冲进他的身体。最后他把他精灵的身份永远地留在这个人类的甬道里。  
艾尔艾尔弗也在这股热潮的带动下达到了高潮，他边平复着呼吸，边抚摸阿德莱伊的麻花辫。他这时重新想到了莉泽露蒂，他刚刚已经决定要改行了，不过她的医疗费他总会给她凑够的。  
只要和阿德莱伊在一起的话，总会有办法。

-FIN


End file.
